Chibi Boys
by Cana99
Summary: Kanda and Allen accidentally get hit with one of Komui's old potions and they turn into their old selves from 12 years ago. Allen now has no memories of the Order and becomes extremely attached to Kanda. Not that Kanda is complaining about the extra attention from his beloved Moyashi.
1. It's that Baka Usagi's fault

**A/N: Hello, Hello, Hello It is little me who is not from Parie. Okay guys that was weird but anywho yes I am back and this little oneshot is for all my -Man fans. I know I have all those stories to complete but I promise you I _WILL_ finish them even If it kills me (and It just might). The problem is that my computer like up and died and I was so upset about it too. And my dad changed the wifi password as well and he won't give it to me. This is my first oneshot so be kind to me okay, and also my first time writing this fandom.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I am not Katsura Hoshino so I don't own -Man.**

* * *

Allen lifted a box with a small grunt as he carried it out of the room filled with old experiments, and remnants of Koumrins destroyed at the hands of a furious Kanda. he was helping to clean out the science department store room today since mission flow was starting to get slow.

"Reever where do I put this?" Allen asked the Australian man who was helping sort through the boxes.

"You can put it over there with some of the other boxes. I'll be right back I have to check on Komui to make sure he's working." Reever left and He put down the box down and was about to head back into the room to grab more when he heard shouting outside in the hall.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BAKA USAGI!"Kanda screamed apparently at Lavi who decided to burst into the room a minute later followed shortly after by the angry swordsman. Lavi cowered behind Allen as the swordsman came in swinging Mugen around trying to hit the Bookman Jr.

"Usagi, Stop hiding behind Baka Moyashi!"

"Eeeep! Save me Moyashi-chan!" squeaked the redhead as he continued to hide behind his white haired friend.

"My name is Allen! Lavi what did you do to Bakanda?" Kanda's eyes visibly twitched at the nickname but he was focused more on the annoying rabbit that was hiding behind _his_ Moyashi.

Yes the Baka Moyashi was his, he didn't know when it happened but he fell in love with the naive white haired exorcist. Somehow the Baka Usagi found out and this is how he ended up chasing him around the order.

_Flashback about 30 minutes ago_

_Kanda was medatating in the training room Mugen at his side he was trying to clear his mind, but the white haired exorcist kept popping up in his thoughts._

_"Dammit!" He brought his fist down into the ground next to him glaring at it like it was the reason why Allen kept appearing in the forefront of his mind._

_"Stupid Baka Moyashi stop appearing in my thoughts." He grumbled to himself. He recently realized his love for the other boy a couple of months ago and vowed to keep quiet and hope it went away on its own. he didn't know when he started caring but once he realized it he it was already to late for him now._

_"Yuu-chan!" The annoying voice rang in his ears, he knew who it was no one was stupid enough to call him that except for the damn rabbit._

_"What do you want Baka Usagi, I'm busy." He told the rabbit who was as hyper as ever._

_"Busy with thinking about your Moyashi-chan?" He looked at Kanda while wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner._

_"Excuse me, but what did you just say I'll..." Kanda was about started a rant about how he would never waste his time on the stupid sprout. But he was cut off by a suddenly serious looking Lavi._

_"Kanda, you can't lie to me I can see the way you look at him and your behavior has changed in the last few months. I'm a bookman and your best friend you can't lie to me." Kanda was bewildered by the sudden change in Lavi that he'd only seen on a few occasions._

_"So what if I like the Baka Moyashi, why do you care?"_

_"Allen is like my little brother and I don't want to see him get hurt, so I warning you now that if you do anything to Allen I shove that stupid Sword down your throat." Kanda nodded in agreement he would never intentionally hurt Allen ever he loved the sprout to much to much he would rather kill himself than hurt the cute boy._

_"Che, I know that but it's not like we're even together, and he hates me." Lavi's aura turned back to one of playfulness and_ _replied with._

_"I think Moyashi-chan likes you too but he's in denial, so that's why I'm going to help you guys get together."_

_"Che, how are you going to do that?" Kanda asked some curiosity leaking into his usually monotonous voice._

_"I'm going to tell him you're in love with him!" Lavi replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and with that Lavi sprinted out of the training room like his life depended on it; which in this case it did. It took Kanda a few seconds to register what Lavi had said but when it clicked into place he ran out of the training room and after Lavi to kill the rabbit before he told the Moyashi._

_End of flashback_

Kanda snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a squeak that sounded like the bean sprout. What he saw made his blood boil Lavi was groping his Moyashi's tight ass, that was only reserved for Kanda to touch. Not that the Moyashi had any knowledge of this but that didn't matter right now.

So Kanda did the only reasonable thing for Kanda to do in a situation like this, he charged. But Lavi had other ideas as he pushed himself out of the way in time for Kanda and Allen to crash into one an other and have a unknown potion fall on top of them. There was purple cloud of dust and Lavi waited for it clear to see what happened to his two friends. Sitting there in a pile of their old clothes was Kanda who was the size of a 7 year old.

"Baka Usagi I swear to god when I get back to my normal size I will kill you!"

"Yuu-chan, don't be so mean!" Lavi teased, Kanda was about to respond back when he heard whimpering from the pile of clothes.

They turned to face the pile when a little boy who looked to be about 3 appeared. His hair was a reddish brown color and his eyes a steely silver. The button shirt he had on was way to big for him and was slipping of his shoulders, the sleeves reaching past his fingertips and the bottom of the shirt touching his knees.

"Ehh! Moyashi-Chan is that you? Your so cute!" Lavi screeched as he procceded to bear hug the little boy. The boy clearly looked uncomfortable with the redheaded rabbit smothering him in so much attention. Kanda ripped Allen from Lavi's death grip and he looked down at Kanda.

"Che can't you see Moyashi is uncomfortable." Kanda said glaring at the Bookman Jr, when he heard something mumbled into his chest. He grabbed Allen by his shoulders so that he could look at him.

"What did you say?"

"What's a Moya...that M wowd?"

"Do you know who I am?" They turned around to face Lavi, and Allen looked at him for a fees seconds. Before shaking his head.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked

"Umm some boys beat me up and called me a demon, and they stole the bwead I found."

"How old are you?"

He counted on his fingers for a few seconds before he replied "Thwee" and held up 2 fingers.

"Allen-chan that's only 2 this is 3." Lavi said lifting up another one of Allen's fingers.

"Who's Allen?" The boy asked.

"Isn't your name Allen?" Lavi asked shocked, Kanda was also shocked but didn't show it.

"No I don't 'ave one but people call me Wed 'cuz of my awm."

Befor they could ask Allen anymore questions Reever walked in. Staring at the sight before him he sighed.

"Lavi can you go grab some clothes for them please? I need to talk Komui."

"Sure Reever, I'll be back soon guys." Lavi waved at them befor walking out.

"I need to talk to Komui about will you guys be okay while I'm gone?"

"Che, we'll be fine." Kanda answered and Reever nodded and left. Kanda and Allen were the only one left in the room.

"What's youw name." Kanda turned to the small voice.

"Kanda."

"How old awe you?"

"7"

"What's youw favowite food?"

"Che, soba."

"Oh"

"..."

"..."

"You have no idea what that is do you?" The little boy shook his head and Kanda sighed. This was going to be long couple of days.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think? I'm not sure If I'm going to put a lemon in here. You guys decide. 3 reviews for the next chapter, oh an the next chapter of reborn should be coming out soon. This was suppose to be a oneshot dammit!**


	2. Lenalee President of the Yaoi Fan-club

**A/N hey guys it me again I am back with a new chapter of Chibi Boys! I also have a poll on my profile of a new story you guys would want to see after I finish this or Reborn. Also I want to thank all the follows, Favorites, and Reviews. So I shall answer 3 reviews at every new chapter. **

**5olivia-yuymaxwell- well this chapter Komui should explain what happened, also I was to lazy to check and just assumed Kanda was 19. I even have the manga that makes it worse I could have just walked to my bookcase. I'm not sure about Allen being molestable at this age though I think Kanda would probably put molest Allen later when they're older. And here is your update enjoy!**

**Kakudo Shi- I'm glad you enjoy it. You don't have to proclaim your love for me to update though, but how about some free Internet cookies with this update ne? I think Allen's pretty cute too!**

**shia naru- here is you're update. this chapter should explain why Allen has no memories and why Kanda is fine. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own -Man, if I did you don't want to know what Kanda would do to Allen. **

**Warning- Spoilers and Molestable Allen!**

**P.S- looking for a beta! And OwlWho2 stop bothering me at school! Your my muse not my mom.**

* * *

Allen kept asking questions for a little while and Kanda answered, a bit grudgingly but he answered them none the less. So when Lavi came back Kanda heaved a small sigh of relief glad not to be answering more question from the younger boy.

"I got these from panda-jiji they should fit you Yu-chan, but I'm not so sure about little Al- I mean Red-chan." Kanda grabbed the clothes and quickly dressed. When Kanda turned back to Allen he noticed the little boy still stood there in the to large button up shirt.

"Do you need help Red-chan? Here let me help you." Lavi asked reaching out for the small boy, but he moved to hide behind Kanda. Lavi just stared at Kanda before his mouth widened into a sadistic smirk. Kanda knew Lavi was plotting something.

"Hey Kanda looks like you need to help him get dressed." Kanda froze at the statement. He had to help the object of his desires and undying love get dressed, granted Allen was in the body of his 3 year old self. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity considering that Allen most likely won't return his feelings let alone be gay in the first place.

So Kanda proceeded to help Allen into the little slacks that Lavi had grabbed. He then slowly started unbuttoning Allen shirt revealing more of the milky soft skin that had haunted his dreams for many weeks.

Kanda held back the desire to touch the almost translucent skin and helped Allen into the smaller dress shirt that was just a tad to large but fit better than his previous one. After they were both dressed Reever appeared saying that they should all head to Koumi's office.

On the way there Allen grabbed Kanda's hand which made his heart start to pound and his hands feel clammy but Allen didn't seem to notice. They all walked to Komui's office to see that he was sitting at his actually working. Lavi to say the least had a panic attack, Kanda was also shocked but he hid behind his wonderfully made facade.

Komui motioned for them to sit on the couch and they were heading over there when Lenalee, who they had not known was there, gave a fangirl like squeal and ran over taken Allen.

"Kyaa!~ Allen-kun your so cute!~" She practically choked the small boy and Allen had tears forming in his eyes whilst struggling to get away from the crazy girl hugging him. Kanda who wasn't first so shocked he couldn't move, growled under his breath decidedly having enough, and grabbed his Moyashi from Lenalee's fangirl death grip. She looked shocked and looked at Kanda for an explanation.

"Che your scaring the Moyashi." He held the crying Allen close and rubbed circles on his back and muttered hopefully soothing words to they young boy. Lenalee watched from the sidelines silently cackling to herself glad to see the 2 boys closer than ever.

She knew that Kanda had feelings for Allen since her self proclaimed "gaydar" had been going off around Kanda for last few months.

she also knew about Allen's feelings for the elder as he had confided in her more than she still felt guilty for scaring the young boy, she didn't think he would react so badly. Also according to Kanda's death glare, that he was currently directing at her over Allen's shoulders, she wouldn't be let near little Allen-chan anytime soon.

After a few minutes Allen's sobs had calmed down to a few sniffles here and there. Kanda pulled back to check the Moyashi his eyes were a little red and puffy, but other than that he seemed okay. So he let go of the sprout and started walking to the couch. But apparently the sprout had other ideas an gripped on to the back of Kanda's shirt.

He only let go of the shirt when he the elder climbed onto the couch. So when Kanda was situated Little Allen-chan climbed onto Kanda's lap and settled himself there, whilst distracting himself with Kanda's still long hair. Kanda just sighed and let the Moyashi do as he pleased, not wanting him to burst into tears again.

The rest of the group besides Lavi and Lenalee just watched the interaction with utter fascination. Then Kanda directed a signature death glare and they were brought back to the current topic at hand.

Lenalee ended up sitting on the far end of the couch away from Allen with Lavi in the middle and Kanda on the other end.

"So first off I would like to explain what happened." Koumi spoke to the group on the couch. Most of their eyes were on the Supervisor except for Allen who was still playing with Kanda's hair.

"It seems as though you guys got hit with potion X283ML7, it was supposed to de-age you by about 12 years. And you were supposed to have the same memories that you had at that age."

"Then why do I still have my memories?" Kanda asked confused.

"Well the thing is since your a second exorcist you didn't exist 12 years ago, In this form at least. So I guess it just reverted you back to your youngest form and you happened to retain your memories.

I do not have an antidote yet so you guys my be like this for a while until I can come up with one. Also you will have Lenalee and Lavi take care of you just in case."

"I don't need to be taken care of!" Kanda shouted angrily.

"Yes you do just in case someone decides to take advantage of your small form and you guys can't use your innocence either to protect yourselves. Also Al- I mean Red-chan will be staying in your room." Kanda didn't have a comeback for that since he knew it was true. He was extremely vulnerable like this. And the thought of him and Allen sharing a room wasn't so bad.

"You can caw me Awen instead of Wed if you wike." Allen spoke up from his lap. Shocked everyone turned to look at him.

"You seem to be having twouble with cawing me Wed since youw so used to cawing me Awen."

"Alright thank you Allen-chan~." Lavi spoke up breaking the silence.

"Now go away I have to work on an Stay away from perverted Octopi! Lenalee." Komui exclaimed.

They all were standing in the hallway after being kicked out of Komui's office not sure what to do with themselves.

"I'm hungwy."Allen said in a small voice.

"Che."

"I am too, now that you mention it what about you Lenalee?" Lavi asked.

"I could go for some food." She answered. An with that they walked to the cafeteria.

(0)(0)(0)

When they got there Jerry was attempting to hug the life out of Allen. Which caused Allen to cower behind Kanda fearing for his life. So Kanda decided to order for him since he was afraid of the head Chef

As soon as Allen saw all the food laid out for him his manners flew out the window as he inhaled everything he could. Which disgusted everyone at the table and people from a few tables around them and made some people lose their appetites, but most just ignored it used to the behavior. It wasn't until he finished that they looked back at him to see he was poking the Matarashi Dango. He was looking at it questionably, and everyone else just stare at his weird behavior.

"Che Moyashi what are you doing?"

"I don't know what this is, it looks weird." Allen answer still wary of the Dango lying there innocently.

"it's Matarashi Dango, just eat it."

"But does it taste good?" he asked.

"Che how should I know, I've never eaten it before. Just eat it."

"Will you twy it with me Kanda?" Kanda was about to turn the sprout down, and say that there was no way in hell he would eat that crap. But then Kanda looked at his face, he had that biggest puppy dog eyes that was filling up with tears.

"Pwease?" Kanda gulped he couldn't look away. Lenalee and Lavi were just watching this scene with amusement in their eyes.

"Che." He said and Allen took it as a yes, so he grabbed a stick and waited for Kanda who was inspecting the sticky treat he decided to get it over with and popped one whole in his mouth. Allen just smiled brightly and popped one into his mouth as well chewing it with a bright smile on his face.

He ended up eating the rest of the Dango and the time he was done he looked about ready to fall asleep at the table. Kanda noticing this decided that it was time for a nap so he grabbed Allen, ignoring Lenalee and Lavi's questions as to where he was taking his Moyashi.

Allen was to tired to protest as he was being dragged to a room by Kanda and was to tired to undress himself so he just let Kanda do as he pleased. He ended up in only his dress shirt. He sat on the bed blushing whilst watching Kanda dress down to his pants. Kanda soon climbed on to the bed dragging Allen under the covers with him.

Allen just snuggled up to the warm body next to him curling into Kanda's chest falling asleep almost instantly. Kanda watched the boy sleep for a while before burying his face in the boy's redish-brown locks inhaling the calming scent and soon falling asleep hugging Allen tightly to his chest.

After they fell asleep Lenalee snuck into their room to take picture of the two for he Yoai fan club, giggling silently to herself. Oh the club was going to love the new pictures she had gotten.

(0)(0)(0)

**I just ruined fluffy moment to make it a creepy yaoi fangirl Lenalee one. O.O**

**3 Reviews for the next chapter and flames will be used to make Internet pastries.**


End file.
